


Melted Ice

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !ice skater Nico, !med student Will, Birthday Surprises, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Octavian is a jerk, Will works at ice rink, cuteness, friends and family plotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AuctoberOctober 4th - SportsWill admires the ice skater Nico from afar while working.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really got away from me XD hahaha. I hope you enjoy it.

AUctober: October 4th - Sports

Will smiled as he watched Nico, the boy he had been crushing on for ages, gracefully skate around the ice rink. Not that he would ever do anything about this new found crush, he was much too shy. That and he only saw Nico when he was training with his sister and their step-mother, their coach during private sessions. Will had gotten the job at the ice rink to help pay for things while in medical school. He was given the the task by his boss to come in for the earlier shift to be avaliable during the private sessions. Since there wasn’t much to do, he was also assigned to make sure to set everything up for when they opened. He didn’t mind this because at first he would use that time to study and it never interfered with his class schedule. It wasn’t until Nico and his sister started coming to practice that he got distracted. They skated together so perfectly it was no wonder that they were at the top for one of the world’s best doubles pair. 

“Hey nerd,” the annoyingly familiar voice of his co-worker Octavian sounded next to him. “Go tell them to get off the ice so you can resurface the ice before we open.”

Will frowned but didn’t say anything as he went to polietly ask the doubles pair that their private session was done. Technically it was Octavian’s job to resurface the ice while Will started prepping the food they sold, but Octavian made Will do all of it. He didn’t mind it that much, because it meant he got brief moments to talk to Nico. And when he meant brief moments, those usually consisted on him politely telling them their time was up and telling them how amazing they looked. Hazel would normally start up a small conversation with Will while Nico would just mutter a quick 'thanks’ before storming off to the locker room to change. When he approached the ice their step-mother, Persephone, smiled at him.

“That time already?” Persephone asked.

“Yes Mrs. di Angelo.” Will answered with a polite nod.

Persephone laughed, “How many times to I have to tell you, Will? Please just call me Seph. Mrs. di Angelo makes me sound so old.”

“Sorry,” Will apologized shyly. “I’ll go get the Zamboni ready so they can have another five minutes.” He quickly ran away towards where they stored the Zamboni somewhat disappointed in himself for being so awkward around others. He was sure that it was the endless bullying he had to endure while growing up in Texas after he confessed to liking the captain of their football team. Something that a lot of people didn’t tolerate in his small hometown of roughly about 1500. At least it motivated him to go away for college where people were a bit more accepting. 

As he was opening up the doors to get the Zamboni through Nico and Hazel approached him from the ice. It was odd. Normally they would be off the ice by now and getting ready to leave. A quick look between the siblings’ expressions made him even more confused. Hazel was behind her brother with a bright grin, while Nico looked adorably flustered. Nico’s cheeks were stained red, he was obviously avoiding contact as he chewed on his bottom lip. None of it made any sense to Will.

“Hey Will,” Hazel greeted cheerily. “Nico has something he wants ask you.”

Will blinked at Hazel for a moment before looking back at Nico. “Okay.” was all he said as he waited for Nico to ask. He watched Nico glance up at him, then quickly look down.

“Nevermind,” Nico mumbled as he turned and started to skate away.

“Niiicooo,” Hazel groaned as she attempted to keep her brother from leaving, but failed. She huffed as he put her hands on her hips before she turned attention back to Will. “Please excuse my brother’s shyness.” She apologized. “But since he is too shy to talk to people I will ask on his behalf.” She smiled. “His birthday is coming up and we are doing the party here. He was wondering if you would like to come. Ya know, since you are here every morning with us you are practically part of the team.”

Will just looked at Hazel like she had grown another head. Actually, that would probably be less shocking than what she just asked. Sure he had been there every morning for the past couple of months while they trained, but that didn’t really justify why he would be invited to Nico’s birthday party. Nico never really talked to him. Hazel and Persephone talked to him, but he felt it was more of them being polite than anything. He was just a nobody. Maybe they were inviting him to be polite? That made sense. They were politely inviting him and secretly hoping that he would decline. It wasn’t like he had anything fancy to wear to the party. It was most definitely going to be extravagant with how rich Nico’s family was. 

“Oh...” Will said softly as he looked down at his feet. “I don’t know... I have class...”

Hazel chuckled, “You have class on a weekend?”

“No,” Will answered. “But I have a lot of homework...”

“I haven’t even told you the date yet.” Hazel commented smugly. “Come on Will! It will be fun! And I know Nico would love to have you come.”

“Why me?” Will asked as he looked up into Hazel’s golden eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Why me?” Will asked again. “I’m just a random person who works here.”

Hazel smiled softly, “You’re not just some random person who works here. You’re Will. I don’t know if you realize it, but we enjoy it when you are here. Otherwise it is that annoying jerk, Octavian.” And there it was. They only liked having him around because they hated Octavian. Then again, anyone was probably better than Octavian. 

“Get away from me!” Nico shouted from somewhere which made Hazel sigh. 

“I have to go before Nico beats the living daylights out of Octavian again.” She rolled here eyes in annoyance. “I’ll have Persephone give you the details.” She said as she skated backwards and off the ice. He watched her say something to their step-mother before disappearing. He met eyes with Persephone for a moment before hopping on the Zamboni to start resurfacing the ice. As he made his way around the ice he kept glancing off to the side to see if Persephone was still waiting for him and she always was. He knew that Nico and Hazel had left since the front door was visible. Octavian was behind the food counter looking overly annoyed about something. That didn’t bode well for him later. Although he vaguely wondered what Hazel had mentioned earlier about Nico beating Octavian up again which implied it had happened before. Once he was done with resurfacing the ice, he put the Zamboni back and made his way towards Persephone. Might as well not keep her waiting longer than she already had. 

Persephone smiled at him as he approached, “Is six o’clock on January 28th okay for you?”

“I guess,” Will answered wondering why she asked. Clearly they had already made the plans so it wasn’t like the date or the time was going to change. 

“Good,” Persephone said as she pulled out her phone. “Can I get your address so we can pick you up?”

“What?” Will asked. Did she just say pick him up?

“It is a surprise party,” Persephone chuckled. “We’ll a unique kind of surprise party. We are picking everyone up so that we make sure everyone arrives on time.”

“Oh okay,” Will said softly as he gave her his address. He didn’t know if one could really call it a surprise party if Nico already knew a party was going to be taking place. Then again, Persephone said it was an unique surprise party so who knew what that meant. I guess now that they were planning on picking him up there was no way of backing out this now.

“All set then,” Persephone smiled. “See you tomorrow, Will.” With that she left leaving Will behind to question what exactly happened. 

“Nerd!” Octavian called from the food stand. “Get over here and finish prepping everything! We are opening in twenty minutes!”

Will just nodded as he jogged over to the employee door to finish up his shift. He figured he would just have to wait and see until January 28th came. No point in over thinking it.

***

To say he was nervous about going to Nico’s birthday party was an understatement. All of Nico’s friends and family would be there and he was pretty sure the only people he would know was Nico, Hazel and Persephone. Sometimes Nico’s friends would show up to meet him as he left practice, but other than that Will had never met them. Nico’s father had come to practice a few times and was as intimidating as a person could get. Maybe he should pretend he was sick. That seemed like a valid excuse for not being able to go. In all of his panic he lost track of time until his phone rang.

“Hi Mrs. di Angelo,” he answered nervously. “I... I don’t know if I can go.”

Persephone laughed, “No need to be nervous Will. Nico will be so happy if you are there. Please come down.”

“Okay,” Will sighed not knowing how to argue with Persephone. “See you in a bit.” He waited for Persephone’s quick ‘okay’ before hanging up and grabbing Nico’s birthday present. He knew he couldn’t show up to a birthday party without a present, but he really hoped Nico wouldn’t open it in front of everyone. It was nothing compared to what everyone else was probably getting him. Just his collection of old Mythomagic cards, a game that he knew Nico loved from the keychain figures on his skate bag. It was a stupid idea, but it was the only thing he could think of. Besides, some of the cards were 1st editions and pretty rare so maybe it wasn’t the worst idea.

The car ride was pretty much silent until they arrived at the ice rink. The odd thing was that there were no other cars in the parking lot. His eyes drifted to Persephone nervously wondering what was going on until he remembered it was a surprise birthday party. They must have parked the cars elsewhere to confuse Nico. Or at least he hoped that was the case. He was not ready to think of all the other terrible things that could happen to him.

“Okay,” Persephone said as she pulled up in front of the entrance and handed him a piece of paper. “I need you to do these things for me real quick before everyone else arrives since we can’t and you can being an employee. Is that okay?”

Will just nodded as he put the paper in his pocket and left the car. Persephone said a quick ‘thank you’ before he closed the door then pulled away. Of course they only invited him to make sure he set everything up for them. With a heavy sigh, he unlocked the front doors and trudged inside before closing them and locking them back up. His brow furrowed in confusion when he heard music playing and the distinct echo of someone skating. That wasn’t right. No one was supposed to be here. He should probably leave before he was murdered or something. Still, curiosity killed the cat as his feet took him forward to get a better view of the rink. 

There was Nico skating beautifully by himself completely in the zone. Each move, each facial expression matching perfectly to the beautiful voice in a foreign language. Will was entranced by what he saw, unable to tear his eyes away as his feet slowly brought him closer to the ice. How could one person move so gracefully on the ice? It was breathtaking. 

Nico didn’t notice him watching until the song ended. Their eyes locked, Nico’s wide in shock. Will felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he quickly looked away embarrassed not understanding what was happening. This was supposed to be Nico’s birthday party. Why was he here already? Where was everyone else? What was going on?

“W-will,” Nico stuttered as he made his way over to the side where Will was standing. “What are you doing here?” he asked breathlessly probably from completing such a beautiful performance.

“H-happy b-birthday!” Will shouted as he held out the birthday present in front of him like an idiot. It was the only thing he could think of so that is what he did, but instantly regretted it. He didn’t want to see the reaction when Nico opened his pathetic excuse of a present. Once Nico took the present from his hands he instantly started to walk away.

“Will wait!” Nico shouted after him causing him to stop in his tracks. “Please stay.”

“I should get started on getting everything set up for your party.” Will said as he pulled the paper out of his pocket.

“What party?” Nico asked in confusion.

Will frowned as he turned back around to look at a very confused Nico. “Your birthday party today. It is supposed to start in an hour.”

“My birthday party is next week,” Nico corrected. “I normally like to come here alone on my birthday.”

Will’s eyes widened, “I’m so sorry! I’ll leave right now! Happy Birthday!” He went to turn to leave once again completely embarrassed that he had intruded on Nico’s private birthday tradition. However, a hand wrapped around his wrist preventing him from leaving. He looked back into beautiful chocolate eyes.

“Stay,” Nico whispered then shyly looked away, his cheeks reddening. “Come skate with me.”

Will could feel his blush consuming his entire body to the point he thought he was spontaneously going to combust. “I don’t know how to skate,” he blurted out.

Nico looked up at him with a soft yet shy smile, “I could teach you.”

“B-but y-you said that y-you like to be a-alone,” Will argued feebly.

“I...” Nico started then licked his chapped lips. “I wouldn’t mind if you were here.” He gave Will a pleading look. “Please stay... it is my birthday after all.”

“Okay,” Will relented unable to say no.

Nico smiled as he released his grip on Will’s wrist to push a stray piece of hair out of his face and looked away. “Can I ask one more thing?”

“Anything,” Will said before he could stop himself.

“Can I kiss you?” Nico asked shyly, his eyes looking down at his feet.

“Yes,” Will breathed out, again before he could stop himself. He was pretty sure his brain had short circuited at this point. There was no way this could actually be happening. This had to be a dream. Still, when Nico’s lips connected with his sparks seemed to ignite within his body. Even if this was a dream, he would just enjoy it while it lasted. It was the only way he would ever get to kiss Nico. This kiss was short, but still left both of them breathless and now it was time to wake up. So he pinched himself.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked with a curious expression.

“I’m pinching myself so I wake up,” Will explained as he winced when he pinched himself again yet nothing was happening. “Clearly this is a dream.”

Nico chuckled softly into his hand, “It isn’t a dream, Will.” He smiled as he placed a quick peck to Will’s lips. “This is real.” He blushed. “How I feel about you is real. I...” He smiled shyly, eyes averted. “I really like you. You’re funny and kind and... beautiful.”

“Okay this has to be a dream,” Will said as he laughed dryly. “There is no way that you would ever like me back. No one has never called be handsome or beautiful. You are way out of my league.”

“You like me?” Nico asked innocently. 

“Of course I like you, Nico.” Will stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You are so talented and beautiful. You are so kind and smart and have a dark sense of humor that always makes me laugh. You’re perfect. Too perfect for just a random nobody like me.”

Nico pulled him down by his coat collar to pull him into another kiss, only this one was filled with a passion that Will gladly returned. Nico pulled away slightly to whisper ‘you’re perfect’ before diving back in. When they finally pulled away to breathe, they still stayed close so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Best birthday ever,” Nico whispered happily as he pulled Will into a hug. “Thank you for being here. Thank you for liking me back.”

Will melted at those words as he hugged Nico tightly, his face buried into Nico’s hair. “Anything for you.”

***

It didn’t take much to figure out that Nico’s friends and family had set everything up. But neither Nico nor Will cared too much because it had finally pushed them to admit their feeling for each other. And now, they were happily dating. Will felt like the luckiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II as requested XD Changed the rating to T just to be safe.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Will smiled brightly at Nico as he came into the ice rink like every morning for practice. Only to his surprise neither Hazel or Persephone were with him this time. Maybe they were running late or stopped to get breakfast. He had been dating Nico for about a month now and he was still surprised by that. He was always afraid that he was still dreaming, then he would wake up and he would just have to admiring from afar.

“Where’s Hazel and Persephone?” Will asked before placing a quick kiss to Nico’s lips.

Nico smiled, “They aren’t coming today.” Will raised a curious eyebrow as Nico held up two sets of skates. “Today, we teach you to skate.” 

Will looked from the skates to Nico, then back to the skates. Even though Nico had wanted Will to skate with him, they just ended up talking instead. Will had thought he had dodged the bullet knowing that Nico had a competition coming up soon that he needed to practice with Hazel. He was not too keen on embarrassing himself more than he already had. Learning how to skate would definitely be embarrassing. While Nico could skate with the elegance of a swan, Will would look like a newborn giraffe trying to walk for the first time. His face must have been one of horror because Nico’s smile disappeared to one of concern.

Nico’s eyes seemed to be searching his for something, “Or we can just talk.” Will hated how disappointed Nico both looked and sounded. He knew how much skating meant to him and it was probably a big deal that he was taking precious time out of his busy schedule to even offer to teach Will to skate. One look at those sad chocolate brown eyes, and he caved. 

Will sighed, “Okay... teach me how to skate.”

“Will you don’t...”

“No it’s okay...” Will said cutting Nico off. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he looked away and scratched his cheek absentmindedly, eyes averted. “I... just don’t make fun of how terrible I’m going to be.”

“Will,” Nico said as he took Will’s hand in his own causing Will to look up at Nico smiling softly at him. “Everyone is terrible at first.” He blushed and chewed on his lip. “I can always have Seph show you some old videos of me when I first started. If that would make you feel better.”

“How old were you?” Will asked curiously as he imagined a very young Nico skating for the first time and how adorable it would look.

“Three or four I think,” Nico answered.

“I would love to see them,” Will grinned happily. “But only because the thought of seeing a toddler version of you skating sounds so adorable.”

“That is not why I would show you those videos,” Nico scowled, the slight tints of a blush upon his cheeks. “It would be to show you that everyone sucks at skating their first time.”

“But you were a toddler, Nico.” Will sighed. “And I’m an adult. A toddler falling down while trying to skate is adorable. An adult.... is pathetic.”

Nico chuckled, “Why would it be pathetic? Have you ever tried to skate before?”

“Well, no.”

“Then why is it pathetic if you’ve never done something before and you’re bad at it?” Nico asked, eyebrow raised.

Will pouted. There was no arguing with that logic. Still, their relationship was new and he had already embarrassed himself more times than he could count. What difference did it make if he added terrible at skating to the list? Besides, each time he did something embarrassing he got to see Nico laugh, a very rare and amazing thing. Sure Nico chuckled, but an actual pure laugh was rare and oh so beautiful of a sound.

“Are we going to skate or what?” he asked as he stubbornly pushed past Nico towards the ice. He heard Nico chuckle and follow behind. Once he was seated on one of the benches closest to the ice, Nico sat down next him, handing him an extra pair of socks as well as skates.

“Did you buy these?” Will asked curiously as he looked at the brand new skates in his lap, skates were not cheep. A quick peek at the tag told him they were the right size and everything. He knew when Nico showed up with two pairs of skates that one pair was his. It was why he didn’t grab a pair of the rental skates, but still this was too much.

“Of course,” Nico said, already putting his own skates on. “I wasn’t going to have you wear those ones you rent out.”

“Nico, these are expensive.”

“So?” Nico said with a shrug as if money didn’t matter to him. Will supposed that was true considering Nico had quite a bit of his own money as well coming from a well off family. But he didn’t want it to seem that he was only interesting in Nico for his money because that was not the case. 

“Maybe I should get a pair of rentals,” Will suggested, handing back the skates to Nico. To his surprise Nico took them from him and started to take Will’s shoes off to put them on. 

“I want you to have these.” Nico said, expertly putting the skates on Will’s feet. “They’ll be much more comfortable than those rentals.”

Will blushed, letting Nico put the skates on his feet. “I’m just going to be falling on my butt a bunch. I shouldn’t need expensive skates for that.”

Nico chuckled, “I won’t let you fall.... much.” He gave Will a soft kiss after he finished with the skates then helped him up. Just as Will predicted, he wasn’t even on the ice yet and he felt like a newborn giraffe. It probably didn’t help that he was also 6’2”, the added height from the skates did not help anything.

“I don’t know about this,” Will said, wobbling more than a child taking their first steps. 

Nico just rolled his eyes and helped Will stay steady as he led them to the ice. The moment Will’ s skates hit the ice he was already falling. He would have landed face first into the ice if Nico didn’t catch him. He hoped that the could blame the coldness of the ice to cover up the fact that he was blushing.

“Just relax,” Nico said as he helped Will straighten back up, their hands connected in the space between them. “Don’t move your feet just yet. Just get used to being on the ice.” He slowly started to skate backwards, dragging Will along with him.

Will just focused on staying upright as Nico took them around the ice slowly. His legs still shook, and every so often he would almost fall because he would lose focus, but Nico was always there to catch him. It was surprising the strength Nico had to keep them both upright on the ice even with Will’s full weight trying to knock them both down. Once Will started to get the hang of just staying upright on the ice, something he was extremely proud of, Nico started to teach him how to skate. Nico was a surprisingly patient and talented teacher, even if the skating part took much longer than the staying upright part. The moment Will started to try to skate he was falling on his butt constantly. For whatever odd reason body just naturally wanted to fall backwards.

“Pathetic,” the annoying voice of Octavian called out as Will once connected his butt with the ice. Will watched with a frown as Octavian gracefully skated across the ice to meet them, purposely stopping in a way that would cover Will in ice shavings.

“Who said you could come on the ice Octavian?” Nico glared, helping Will back up. “This is time that I paid for. Now get off.”

“A waste of money if you ask me,” Octavian smirked smugly. “Why don’t you practice with someone with skill instead of baby giraffe over here.”

“What I do with my time on the ice doesn’t concern you,” Nico stated. “Besides, practicing with you would probably make me lose skill.”

Octavian’s expression darkend. “Says the one that doesn’t do singles anymore since you are too scared to be on the ice alone after what happened to your older sister. Always need a sister with you to hold your hand?”

“You shut your mouth,” Nico growled, fists clenched at his side. Will instantly put himself between Nico and Octavian. Hazel had mentioned Nico beating up Octavian before. As much as he would have loved to see it, he knew it would be bad for Nico.

“Octavian,” Will said. “Don’t you have things to set up?”

Octavian’s glare redirected from Nico to him, “Shouldn’t you be working instead of skating with your new sugar daddy?” His cold blue eyes glanced at Will’s new skates. “Does he buy you pretty things so you’ll sleep with him?”

“No!” Will shouted, his face felt like it was on fire. From embarrassment or anger, he couldn’t tell. “Just leave us alone Octavian.” 

“Fine,” Octavian sneered, skating away backwards. “I’ll just let the boss know that you have been slacking off.” Will could hardly keep Nico still, his grip firm because if Nico got away and started a fight with Octavian, Will was not going to able to get there in time.

“You leave Will out of this Octavian!” Nico shouted. “Like you can say anything. We all know you make Will do everything before he leaves.”

Octavian stopped, then returned to them with a smug smirk plastered on his face, hands on hips. “If you let me practice with you then maybe I won’t tell the boss about this.” His eyes looked to Will. “You know that we aren’t supposed to skate when we are on the clock.”

“Aren’t you on the clock?” Will frowned, still attempting to keep Nico from pummeling Octavian into the ice. He did not need to add the extra work of getting blood out of the ice this morning. In all honesty, he was surprised he was able to hold Nico back without falling down.

“Nope,” Octavian said popping the ‘p’. “I got here early. Haven’t started yet so I am not breaking any rules.”

“Says the one that came onto the ice uninvited,” Nico growled. “I don’t know why you bother skating anymore. You were banned for a reason.”

“You would be banned too if your daddy didn’t pay everyone off.” Octavian countered. “Go ahead, hit me. See what happens. I would love to see you go down.”

Will could now see part of the reason for the tension between Octavian and Nico. Although he had no idea why Nico would even choose to skate here if he knew Octavian worked here. Sure the owner of the rink was a family friend, but if that was the case then why did the owner let Octavian work when he knew Nico was going to be here? There had to be other things that were happening that he probably didn’t know about or even want to know about. He was sure a quick look on the Internet would tell him everything he wanted to know, but he wouldn’t do that. If Nico didn’t want to tell him, that was his choice.

“Let’s go, Nico.” Will said as he tried to lead Nico off the ice, only to promptly fall on his butt yet again. He winced as he rubbed his sore bottom, Octavian laughing.

“Pathetic,” Octavian laughed before he skated to the exit and got off the ice.

Nico glared at Octavian until he disappeared from sight as he helped Will back up. “What an asshole.” he muttered under his breath.

“He is,” Will sighed, still rubbing his very sore butt. “Why do you come here if he works here? Clearly you two had something happen.”

Nico sighed, “This was my older sister’s favorite place to skate when we were growing up. Sadly, the owner is Octavian’s uncle or something and feels bad for him that he was banned from the national figure skating circuit. Normally I am here with Hazel and Seph so Octavian tends to leave me alone. I didn’t really think about him being a problem today until he showed up. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Will asked. “Octavian is the one that ruined everything.” There were various things he could think of that would cause Octavian to be banned, none of them would be surprising if they were true. Of course Octavian would place the blame on someone else for something he probably did. Sadly, that seemed to be Nico not only due to convenience, but also because Nico was somehow involved. Not that he cared. When Octavian was involved, it was most definitely his fault.

“I should have known Octavian would cause a scene.” Nico said, helping Will off the ice. “I’m sorry you had to be in the middle of it.”

Will shrugged, sitting down on the hard bench with a wince. He was going to be sore for a week with the amount of times he fell. “Yeah well, Octavian is an asshole, end of story. Can’t apologize for that.” He frowned over at Nico, “I thought you said you wouldn’t let me fall. I’m pretty sure my tail bone is bruised.”

“I said I wouldn’t let you fall... much.” Nico smirked as he helped Will take his skates off. “You are never going to learn if you are constantly holding me.”

“What if I want to constantly be holding you?” Will asked with a smile and a blush.

Nico blushed, his eyes focused on Will’s skates. “I wouldn’t mind that.” he mumbled under his breath, but just loud enough that Will could hear.

“Guess we’ll be doing more skating lessons then,” Will smiled. 

“Guess we will,” Nico agreed, giving Will a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to stop making poor Octavian the villain. It is just too easy because he is such a brat in the series. Still, I would like to think that he would redeem himself despite everything.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! I probably made more questions than answered. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might have one more chapter because why not... can't stop myself at this point. x.x uhg, multi-chapter stories
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy

Nico was excited to see Will when he walked into the ice rink this morning. There was a competition coming up soon and he wanted Will to go. He knew Will was in school, medical school to be exact, so there was a lot of careful planning that went into everything so Will wouldn’t miss school or worry about school. One of the perks of coming from a rich family as well as having a bunch of money of his own he supposed was having a private plane. Now all he had to do was convince Will to come with them.

His mood soured when he spotted Octavian waiting for them at the door, a smug look on his face as per usual. He swore that if Octavian did anything to get Will fired, he was going beat the living crap out him regardless of the consequences if only to knock that smug look off Octavian’s face. A hand rested on his shoulder causing him to look over to Hazel who simply shook her head. Of course she knew the many murderous thoughts in his head of what he could do to Octavian. At least he had Hazel and Seph with him if something did happen to Will. 

“Where the hell is Will?” Nico asked with his trademark glare the moment they got inside.

“Not here,” Octavian simply stated with a shrug. “Did you two break up or something?”

“Shut it, Octavian,” Hazel intervened, pushing Nico further into the ice rink to get him away from Octavain. Once they were out of earshot from Octavian she turned to Nico, “You could just call him. Maybe something happened where he had to switch shifts or not come in today.”

Nico huffed, throwing his bag onto one of the wooden benches so he could dig out his phone. Leave it to Hazel to always know exactly what to say and be the Octavian buffer. He quickly called Will to figure out what was going on. While he knew that Will didn’t need to tell him everything, it was a bit upsetting that he had to start his morning with Octavian’s stupid face instead of Will’s. It was already going to be a terrible day, even worse if he couldn’t see Will in person. He could still ask Will over the phone to go to the competition with him, but it wouldn’t be the same. A heated glare was directed towards his phone when Will didn’t pick up. Will always picked up.

“Maybe he is asleep?” Hazel suggested in hopes to probably better his mood, it didn’t.

“Maybe,” Nico answered automatically, glaring at the phone as if he could will it to have Will call him back and apologize for being in the bathroom or something. Nothing. A perfectly manicured hand took the phone from him. He glared up at Seph.

“I’ll keep an eye on it and let you know if he calls,” Seph said with a soft smile as she nodded towards the ice. “Now get out there and get your head in the game.” Nico scowled at her not wanting to skate until he could talk to Will. 

Seph sighed, “If you do well we can swing by his dorm afterwards, okay?”

“Fine,” Nico said feeling like he was being treated like a child and in a way he was. He was worried, sue him.

“I’m sure there is some reasonable explanation for Will not being here,” Hazel offered with a smile, already ready and moving towards the ice.

Nico just frowned as he put his skates on and followed after his sister. Practice was terrible. He couldn’t really concentrate on anything other than the fact that Will still hadn’t called back and hadn’t showed up by the time they were leaving. At least Seph didn’t seem to upset with their practice when she pulled up Will’s address to head there. They had been doing the routine for months now, Nico supposed he didn’t really need to think about anymore considering it was muscle memory at this point.

The entire ride to Will’s dorm, he just glared at his phone like it personally offended him. Still nothing. The little voice of Octavian rang in his mind asking if they had broken up. Will wouldn’t just break up with him without saying anything, right? Octavian clearly knew why Will wasn’t at work today and was just messing with him. His hand tightened around his phone at the thought of Octavian getting Will fired. There was no doubt in his mind that Octavian would stoop so low as to do something like that.

Hazel whistled when they pulled up to the university dorms where Will was staying. “Smart cookie to get into this school. I guess it makes sense that he would go to school here, just never put two and two together I guess.” She turned to give Nico a shit-eating grin. “He’s a keeper, Nico. Maybe we could have him study with the sport physical therapist and medics. Then he can go with us everywhere.”

Nico just rolled his eyes, “He wants to be a surgeon, dumbass. He wants to save lives not help people that injure themselves in sports.”

Hazel’s grin only grew wider, “That’s cute that you know what kind of doctor he wants to be. Although, I am pretty sure he would change his path a bit if it meant spending more time with you.”

“Shut up,” Nico blurted out, face already heating up as he exited the car and slammed the door shut so he wouldn’t have to listen to Hazel’s teasing. Looking up at the building, he realized he had no idea which room was Will’s or even how to get inside. Various students were coming in and out, going about their college life business all using student ID cards to get inside.

“Here,” Seph said as she passed him a card and a piece of paper through the rolled down window. Nico studied the contents in his hand dubiously. On the paper was Will’s room number and floor, although the room number kind of told you what floor it was on. The second item was a card, a student ID card to be exact with Nico’s picture and name on it.

“Do I even want to know?” Nico asked, holding up the student ID card, eyebrow raised high.

Seph smiled, “I might have pulled some strings with the university when you two first started dating. Just in case.” She winked. “You’ll start next fall.”

Nico just stared at his step-mother in horror, “Next fall?! I’m an figure skater, not a college student!” His eyes glanced down to the student ID card then back up to Seph. “This is creepy! Seph! What is wrong with you?!”

Hazel leaned forward from the back seat. “I have to agree with Nico, Seph. That is kind of creepy.”

Seph just rolled her eyes, “Please. It isn’t like I gave you the key to his dorm, just a card to into the building. Besides, you can’t be a figure skater forever. You need to start thinking about what you want to do afterward and the dean of the school owed me a favor. You will just take some online classes to explore what you want to do.” She turned to Hazel to hand her a similar card. “You too Hazel.” Hazel examined her own student ID card with a frown, her golden eyes glancing toward Nico as if asking ‘is this really happening?’

Nico groaned loudly. Why did his step-mother always have to be so invested in his life? Sure he couldn’t be a figure skater forever, but he didn’t like the idea of having to take college classes either. If what Hazel said about this university was true, even basic level online classes were going to be hard. There was a reason he turned to ice skating and video games over school work, he was terrible at it. It was a miracle in itself that he even got his GED, much to Seph’s pushing and nagging along with constant tutors. He was about the just leave and walk around a bit to cool his head when his phone started ringing. The moment he saw it was from Will, he picked up.

“Hey Will,” Nico said as he glared daggers at Seph before walking away so that his meddling family couldn’t hear the conversation. “I missed you this morning.”

“Sorry,” Will yawned loudly. “I kind of got dragged to a party last night against my will.”

Nico blinked at that. Out of all things that could have made Will not show up this morning, a party the night before would have never crossed his mind. For one, Will hated drinking, ‘it is bad for you’ he would always say. Two, Will believed college was for school and not for partying. And three, Will became a hermit when it came to school time. The only reason why Nico knew all about this was because Hazel asked him if he liked to party since he was in college. 

“You,” Nico skeptically said. “got dragged to a party? I highly doubt that.”

“I did,” Will groaned. “Lou Ellen and Cecil even got me drunk. My head is pounding.”

“You got drunk?” Nico asked, surprised to even be asking the question. Sure he knew that Will’s friends were fans of going to parties, but never once had they actually managed to drag Will to one. Whoever said that scientists and doctors were all work and no play had clearly gotten it wrong. According to Will, they were probably worse than normal college students because they would use all their knowledge to create things more potent. Probably the reason why Will had gotten drunk. Forced to drink one drink not realizing it would completely annhilate him.

“Shut up,” Will groaned, the sound of a cabinet being opened followed by the sound of a bottle of pills rattling. “It wasn’t my proudest of moments. They got me when I was half asleep from studying claiming I needed a break. Then next thing I know I’m at a party with a can of cream soda in my hand. Little did I know that despite it looking like it hadn’t been opened, it had been. Scientist and engineers.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have called you, but it was a miracle I even called my boss.”

Nico couldn’t help but chuckle at bit at Will’s story. It made it much more believable that Will had actually been at a party last night. Sadly, Nico knew a little too much about terrible hangovers during his more rebellious days of underage drinking. If Hazel hadn’t come into his life then he didn’t know what would have happened to him. Probably be a pathetic sack of shit like Octavian or worse. 

“Do you want me to make you some hangover food?” he asked, the painful memories of hangovers coming to mind.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Will said.

“I’m already here,” Nico answered, then regretted it. That sounded creepy.

“Hmm, worried about me?” Will just said as if it was normal for Nico to just show up to his dorm uninvited.

Nico blushed, “I was.”

“Come on up then,” Will said. “The passcode to get in is #7444, I’m in apartment 304. Please don’t knock, I don’t think my head could handle it. I’ll just leave it unlocked.”

“Okay,” Nico said making his way to the building entrance to type in the code then to the elevator. He could hear Will walking through the apartment and the sound of a door being unlocked. It didn’t take him long to reach his destination so he ended the call. He slowly opened the unlocked door, then quietly closed it and locked it. Will’s long legs could be seen hanging over the end of the couch. Upon closer inspection his arm was carelessly tossed over his eyes as if to attempt to rid the world of the little light remaining in the room.

“Bright light hurting your head?” he asked as he went to sit on the armrest closest to Will’s head and run his hand gently through Will’s golden curls.

“Yes. Make it go away.” Will whined.

Nico chuckled, “Let’s see what you have in your fridge.” He got up from the couch to make his way to the kitchen. Surprising enough there was various junk food items even with Will being a health nut. At least there were eggs and bread he could easily make which would help with Will’s hangover. He quickly made Will some scrambled eggs and toast before bringing it over to him.

“Sit up,” he instructed. Will groaned, but did as he was told. Once Will was sitting up, Nico sat down next to him and passed him the plate. “Eat this, it will help.”

Will smirked as he leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder and nibbled on the toast. “I’m the one that is supposed to be the doctor.”

“No one wants a hung over doctor, Will.” Nico teased, watching Will slowly pick away at the eggs and toast. He let Will eat in silence, moving the empty plate away when he was done.

“How you feeling?” he asked. 

“Better, thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Would you want to go to my competition coming up?” Nico asked, watching Will furrow his eyebrows a moment before he sat up to look at Nico.

“I would love to,” Will said with a sad smile. “But I have school.”

“I know,” Nico answered. “Which is why we would be taking the private jet so you can study if you want and not have to waste a long time at the airport. I promise to have you back in time so you don’t miss any of your classes on Monday.”

Will’s smile brightened, “Okay. I can’t wait.”

The door opened to the right revealing a girl with dark hair and green eyes, a smirk across her face.

“You must be Nico,” she said as Will groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with Persephone. Just that overly involved parent that wants the best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sinking feeling that this might not stay a one-shot, but for now it will. I need to finish other things before I start writing more multi-chaptered stories and quite honestly, I have no idea where I would take this other than maybe an epilogueish type chapter.
> 
> Anywaysssssss, Let me know what you think!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
